That One Sunny Day
by looney.blaze
Summary: The Meisters enjoy a hardcore game of basketball on their day off. Black Stars feeling get the best of him when a certain weapon plays ball harder than he does.


It was that one sunny day. It started like any other sunny day in Death City. The gang had all gathered to play a game of basketball. The meisters and weapons were in different clothing than what they normally wore. Maka wore a yellow t-shirt with thigh high jogging shorts they same color. Soul had taken notice of this, and enjoyed watching her slender legs move as they walked to the court. Soul wore his normal white T-shirt and black jacket, along with his blue sweatpants. Because that's what cool guys wore. Black Star wore his favorite orange muscle shirt. It gave an incredible view of his toned arms, which he enjoyed showing off to attract the attention of many girls. Although this day he had is eye set on one specific girl that would be playing with them that day. His weapon and partner Tsubaki wore a green tracksuit. Kid the symmetrical must have, wore a plain white T-shirt as Soul did and oddly a black jacket as well. The comparing difference was his baggy black jeans. Kid's hair was slightly messier than usual. Crona wore a loose royal blue shirt with black capris. The shirt contrasted wildly with her shocking pink hair. Kids weapon partners Patty and Liz wore identical outfits. Both wearing a tight purple shirt, although it constricted around Patty's breast more than her sisters did. Liz and Pattie both wore shorts similar to Maka's. Yet Patty's revealed more skin. Black Star liked that. Was it a promiscuous day for her? Was she dressing to impress? Black Star had surely taken notice of Patty's outfit. The tightness of her shirt around her voluptuous breast, he couldn't help but imagine himself feeling them and their warmth. The teens then decided on teams and as usual a placing bet for the losing or winning team. The two teams consisted of Kid, Crona, and Patty. The second team consisted of Soul, Black Star, and Tsuabki, with Maka reffing. While Liz had no desire to play she left to gather water for all of them. Soul and Kid were team captains. Kids bet being that if he won he was to be crowned symmetrical king and referred to as "The Great King of Symmetrical Wonder." Clarifying that if Soul lost he had to wear a dress for two days at the DWMA. Which would be most uncool in Soul's opinion. Soul had decided if he won he could place a bleach spot of the left side of all of Kid's clothes. Kid most certainly vowed to win after hearing that. The match had taken hours. Everyone was covered in sheen of sweat. Black Star playing hard noticed the way Patty's smooth skin had shined giving the impression she was oiled. Black Stars imagination ran wild with this idea. Causing a small bulge in his basketball shorts. Which he quickly ran down court to hide before his friends took notice. Unknowing to Black Star, Patty had seen Black Stars quick rush and decided to follow after him. He holding the ball as well made this, an endeavor he did not wish to encounter at the moment. Patty ran full speed at him. She then tackled him to the ground. Her body pinned him to the ground, he acted quick enough to get the ball behind her so she was unable to retrieve it. As he looked he saw Patty's face inches from his own. The way her hair had fallen gave Black Star the slightest impression of sex hair. His face flushed redder than it had ever been. He looked to his chest seeing Patty's huge boobs pressed against his well-muscled chest. He could barely form words at the sight held before him. For Patty's shirt has oddly torn leaving a gapping hole to stare at her cleavage. Seeing such things caused a raging fire inside him he had never felt. His slight bulge became a tent pole in his loose shorts He prayed she didn't notice. As Patty moved to grab at the ball her breasts moved across Black Stars chest making it all to unbearable for him. He finally found the strength to get to his feet facing his back to the group. He felt weak in the knees and had no idea how to react. He quickly relinquished the ball and ran as fast as he could. The dust billowing behind him, as was running was odd. A side-to-side waddling motion as he tried to hide his raging bulge as he ran back to the apartment.


End file.
